Phantom
by foreveryourss
Summary: Days after the incident at Lake Lyn, Clary is greeted by a voice. Who is the person behind the voice that both threatens and adores her, both scares and guards her, both unknown yet familiar?
1. The Angel

**The Angel**

* * *

The war was over, Jace was alive, and Valentine, her father, and the torment he inflicted upon the shadow world was finally gone. She still had flashbacks of the almighty Raziel, at Lake Lyn, rising above them, flashing like lightning in the dead of night, spitting white fire, and striking Valentine down, with immediacy before another poisonous word could be uttered from that leech's mouth.

Sometimes that's how Clary liked to think of him, as poisoned, not his true self, at least she wished it to be. It would make it easier to understand how evil and twisted he could be. Clary let distant thoughts drift back to being exactly what they were, distant, and focused on her training. She was with a new tutor back in New York, whom she rather disliked. She would have much preferred to be training with Jace but he was still in Idris, healing after the battle. It had clearly taken a toll on him, as being re-risen by the angel would be but he was doing well, everyday getting better and closer to returning to the institute.

After her tiresome training session, Clary proceeded to return to her room to shower.

"Well done Clary…" A voice in the shadows whispered.

Clary mistakenly thought she was alone, she quickly whipped her head in the direction of voice but no one was there. She turned and looked in all directions but there was nothing. It was just Clary and the empty halls of the church. She shrugged it off as her merely mishearing something, possibly someone else in another room.

She finally had a chance to shower and clean up before heading out to Taki's to get dinner. She turned on the shower, waiting a few minutes before she reached out to test the water's temperature. The water hit her hand, droplets splashing away at the contact. She wiggled her fingers at it's warmth whilst she slowly stepped fully into the water, letting it engulf her, tipping her head back and allowing her senses to abandon their defences. She had a few minutes of peace before it happened.

"Clary, Clary…"

She immediately became alert, eyes popping open and hands springing up towards her chest in shock that she was not alone. The steam from the shower had blanketed the room, making it impossible to see if anyone was out there. She wiped her hand across the shower's glass, squinting her eyes in hope that it might aid to look beyond the steam. She still saw nothing. Clary turned off the shower and stepped back out, wrapping a towel around her drenched body. Upon inspecting the bathroom no one was there. She checked the door, it was still locked, then how could the voice…? She was at a blank. She unlocked the door and checked the rest of her room, nothing again.

"Who's there?" Clary called out in a weak attempt to calm her nerves.

"I am the Angel, Clary" She knew she didn't mishear it that time. The previously eerie sounding voice now sounded welcoming, as if it were all around her, surrounding her.

"What Angel?" She called back, she couldn't quite believe what was going on, she wouldn't believe herself if she saw it with her own eyes but that was the catch, she couldn't see it. All she knew was that there was this voice calling out to her. Had it chosen her? And if so why her?.

"Why, Clary, Clary, I am your Angel" it whispered, it's voice dripping with honey, lulling her away. It was impossible! Clary's mind whirred, thinking every and any explanation her mind could possibly muster and then it dawned her. Raziel. The incident at the Lake. She stumbled back catching herself on the bed, her hand at her head. The angel Raziel was speaking to her.

* * *

This is my first chapter, I have a few more and will be posting them soon. Please let me know what you think or if you think there could be any improvements.

Big thank you to my beta MagnusAtTheDisco! They has been a big help reading over my work and helping me tweak things!


	2. Think of Me

**Think of Me**

* * *

Clary jumped into action getting dressed quickly, leaving her hair slowly soaking her shirt as she made her way through New York and over to Magnus'. When Clary had stepping into his apartment his whole place looked like it had been turned upside down, clothes were strewn around like no one cared. Packing for his and Alec's holiday was clearly going well.

When Clary first explained her situation to Magnus she had been terrified at what he would think of her.

"So you're telling me that the angel Raziel, the angel who created shadowhunters, who killed your father, and brought Jace back to life upon your request is now speaking to you."

"Yes." Clary twisted her fingers into knots. "I think so at least. He said he was the Angel, he said my Angel". She had become exhausted at explaining it to Magnus over and over again. She didn't blame him though, it sounded ludicrous!

"And you can't see him...you can just hear him?" Questioned again. He wanted to make sure he had heard this correctly.

"Yes. I mean he could be with me, even now! All around me." She said giving a sideways glance around her just to check.

"Your face, Clary, it's gone white!"

"I'm frightened, Magnus!" She looked at Magnus with wide, glistening eyes, hoping he would be able to offer some solution or advice. "I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me."

"Don't be frightened Biscuit, I believe you." He said as he stood to pour himself another drink. Clary couldn't help but think she might need some of that blue concoction he was helping himself to after all this. "I believe that you believe it."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked suddenly concerned what his answer would be.

"You previously said you were alone when all this happened? Am I correct?"

"Yes but why would that be connected to this?"

"I think the pressure of everything you've been through, finding out you're a shadowhunter, wrapping your head around this world, the need to save your mother and then everyone else on Idris, the war! It's finally getting to you my dear."

"What?!" Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although I guess she really couldn't believe anything that she had been hearing today.

"Think about it Clary. All of that for just one young girl like yourself, a girl that wasn't even raised as a shadowhunter, who had her memories blocked by her mother and a fabulously great warlock. You're going to tell me that you think Raziel is speaking to you and me saying it might all be on your head is the most outrageous thing you've heard today?"

Clary was taken back by his explanation. She thought for a moment, trying to piece everything together. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I guess what you're saying isn't entirely impossible. I think I just don't want to admit that I might be going crazy."

"I never said crazy." Magnus interjected pointing his finger at her. "Just stressed. I understand though, as a shadowhunter who was let's say a late bloomer, you've been doubted by nearly everyone, you probably just don't want to admit that you need a break. You still have a lot to learn but you're health is more important than proving to everyone your self worth." All whilst he had been saying this to Clary he had been writing something down as his desk.

"What are you doing Magnus?" She had seen him writing but absent mindedly thought it was nothing. Clary's brow furrowed, she was now very nervous as to what Magnus had been doing over there.

"I'm sending a fire message to the healer's of Idris." Magnus stated.

"Wait what? Why? You're not having me sectioned are you?" She joked half-heartedly, wishing desperately that wouldn't be his answer.

Magnus paused his hand and looked up to meet Clary's gaze. "Do you honestly think so little of me? I'm sending a fire message to Jace's healer's so they can ask him if he's having the same problems. It's quite possible that you two being in the presence of Raziel has affected you on some way."

"No wait, please don't tell Jace!"

"Clary, Jace is the only other living shadowhunter who was in the presence of Raziel. If it's happening to him too then it might be a lot more serious than you just needing a little bed rest."

Clary hadn't even thought of that conclusion. She prayed he would be alright, after everything he had been through this was the last thing he needed. "Wouldn't someone have contacted me yet if he had whatever this is as well?"

"Not necessarily. He's been through a lot more than you have physically. They might just think it is a side effect of his re-rising."

Clary's heart quickened in pace, she could hear the blood rushing through her ears, feel her pulse beat in her neck. Please Jace be okay, she prayed.

* * *

Second chapter everyone!

Again special thanks to MagnusAtTheDisco for reading through and helping!

Let me know what you guys think!


	3. The Mirror

**The Mirror**

* * *

Clary lay upside down on her bed, her feet resting on her headboard, her fiery red hair tousled around her like a flaming halo. The days seemed to blur into the nights it was hard to stay on top of time when it was going agonisingly slow. It was like an eternity had passed since Magnus had sent the fire message to Idris. No one had replied yet. Not a word, neither confirmation nor denial about Jace's condition.

"Clary, Clary…" The voice whispered in her mind, constantly pining for her attention. She always tried her best to ignore it but with the niggling thought that Jace might be going through this too on the back of her mind she decided that she finally needed some answers.

"Angel. I hear you okay?" She sighed exasperated, finally giving on. She was talking out loud in a room on her own to a voice that was in her head. "I'm listening now. What do you want, with me?"

"I want to show you my world." This voice, she couldn't get over everything about this. Everything that had happened but she did have to admit that this voice, whoever or whatever it was had some kind of charm and lure to it, like the incendo the vampires used on mundanes but it was less of a feeling of being taken over and more of a feeling of wanting to give in.

"How?" Clary whispered back.

"Close your eyes, Clary, surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge all thoughts of the world you knew before, let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before." The voice sang sweetly, and without a second thought she did, succumbing to the voice's whims.

Clary woke to find herself on dewy grass bankside, she sat up and took in her surroundings. It was the blue hour, everything painted in a million brilliant shades of blue. The long grass the broke away into sand, the still, glassy water mirroring the sky, the distant trees swaying on the breeze. Rolling mist making everything seem hazy. She had been here before, not too long ago. It was Lake Lyn. Everything seemed so real, almost as if she had been instantaneously transported there.

In the distance she could see the faint silhouette of a boat, slowly but steadily making its way towards the bank. As the boat drew closer the silhouette grew, it was clear now that there was a person on the boat and yet she felt no anxiety or fear at this stranger making their way to her.

"Clary, Clary…" The person on the boat said just as the boat hit the sand. It was him, it was the same voice that called to her and spoke her name. Raziel. But Raziel had been enormous when she last encountered him, was it possible that he could take a human form or host?

Clary said nothing, as she saw him outstretch his hand inviting her to come with him. It was almost second nature to her, she didn't even question what she was doing she simply did. She simply glided toward him, taking his hand as she stepped on the boat. She was purely mesmerised by him. It was now so dark that it was impossible to see any features but she felt safe, like she already knew him.

"This night is closing in Clary, it heightens your sensations. Open up your mind and let your fantasies unwind on this darkness which you you cannot fight." The voice carried her away.

Clary felt intoxicated and dizzy, like she were swirling around up into the air and couldn't find anything to ground herself on. It was only then that she noticed that they had been drifting away from the bank and now coming up to an opening it the rock wall. She let her hand lazily drop down and skim the water's surface, enjoying its coolness.

"Let your mind start a journey on this strange new world, let your soul take you where you long to be, only then can you belong to me." The voice continued to whisper sweetly. Clary's brow furrowed in confusion and anger she almost missed it but she knew what she heard then. It was almost as if his enchantment on her had cracked.

"Belong to you?!" She integrated back.

"Clary, Clary…" The voice said trying to draw her back in.

"Clary!"

Her eyes snapped open, she was still on her unusual position on her bed, it must have been all a dream but it almost seemed too real. She touched her thumb to her fingers feeling for any remanence of the water when she had touched the lake.

"Clary, are you there?" A voice called out again. It took her a minute to realise that this wasn't the same voice that she had been hearing for the last couple of days. She knew that voice. Once Clary realised she ran across the room, racing towards the door and throwing it open with all her force before jumping at him. She threw her arms around his neck. He caught her and swung her up, burying his face on the crook of her neck. It was Jace.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favourited and followed! Please continue to do so, especially review! I always love to know how you feel about the story!

Again thank you to MagnusAtTheDisco for reading through my chapters!


	4. The Phantom

**The Phantom**

* * *

"What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be Idris getting better?" She questioned after pulling back to get a proper look at him. He was the same as ever if anything he looked more...golden, she didn't know how else to describe him.

"I'm meant to be yes, but as soon as the healer's told me what you were going through I had to come back here. I couldn't stay there, cooped up, knowing you were having these problems. How are you anyway?" He asked as he looked closely at her, his hand tracing her cheekbone.

"Jace you were re-risen you need to be resting, not worrying over me. I'm fine anyway." She lied. "How did you convince them to let you leave anyway?"

"I didn't. I escaped. Magnus was portalling Alec back to New York so they could set off for their holiday and I just managed to hitch a ride" He said with a smirk plastered all over his face, he was clearly proud of himself.

"Jace!" Clary scolded. He just shrugged it off.

He lead her back into the bedroom and sat her on the bed."So what's going on on that pretty little head of your's Clary?" He asked taking another careful look at her, as if he were staring at a puzzle that he couldn't quite fix. He brushed away any stray hairs that clung to her ivory face.

"You probably know just as much as I do." She replied on a defeated tone. "There's a voice, that calls out to me. He says my name, calls himself an angel, Jace, my angel." She sighed. She couldn't quite believe she was telling him all this, surely he would think she was crazy. "And just now, I was dreaming" She continued to explain her hand gliding across the bed where it had happened. "He spoke to me and suddenly I was in Idris."

Clary stood up, crossing the room back and forth. starting to pace, as if it would help her remember. How could she forget it all seemed so real at the time, vivid and vibrant but now dull as if someone was trying to erase the memory. "I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. Lake lyn. There was a boat and a shape in the shadows, it was a man but I couldn't see his face it was too dark." She paused for a minute thoughtfully stopping on her place before she turned and looked at Jace dead on. "Jace can angels take human form? Or possess a human host?"

"I don't think so, I think they would think it was a bit beneath them plus all that power in a human form, well it just wouldn't work, the body or host would be destroyed within minutes which goes against everything the Angel and Shadowhunters are here for. Protection of humans." He explained as calmly as he could but Clary could see behind the facade he was painting on, she could see all the worry and concern his golden eyes held for her.

"I know what I heard.." Clary said suddenly feeling too vulnerable. She couldn't stand this feeling of not know what was real and wasn't real anymore. Anything could be a lie. "Stay with me tonight Jace." She blurted out hopelessly. "Please." she added before he could argue. "I need you, just to ground me, help me understand if it really is in my head because if it happens again and you don't hear it as well then we know for sure then."

He observed her from where he was still sitting on the bed, taking all of her form in carefully, his forehead creased with now visible concern. He said nothing, only held out his arms and she took the offer without hesitation, curling herself up close to his hard chest, taking in the way he smelled, and loving the way that these things brought her instant comfort.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me but don't worry if you ever want your space back. I want you to be sure of this, okay?"

"I'm sure, Jace. I don't want to spend the night alone."

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this far. Please review let me know anything to like or dislike.

Thanks again MagnusAtTheDisco for being a star and always helping me and reading my chapters before I let them leash onto the world.


	5. Stranger Than You Dreamt it

**Stranger Than You Dreamt It**

* * *

Clary stared above her at the pale white ceiling, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through her window. There wasn't much else to look at, everything else was cloaked in the blackness that night brought with it. If it wasn't for the heat that radiated from Jace's body next to her, and his relatively hushed but calming slumbering breaths, she wouldn't have known he was here. She couldn't fall asleep, every time she closed her eyes images flew back of that man on the boat. Clary carefully pulled away from Jace, trying her best to silently get out of bed. She decided she couldn't spend another waking moment just lying there being both exhausted and wide awake. Unfortunately making a completely silent getaway was just too good to be true, Clary had accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard she had forgotten about.

She heard the bedsheets shuffle from behind her before Jace groaned, announcing he was awake. "Clary? Where are you going?" He just managed to mumble.

She turned to see if he was properly awake. She could just make out his outline, he was still lying down, clearly too tired to even begin to sit up and protest.

"Just for a walk, I can't sleep." She whispered back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He stirred again, his sentences slowly turning into incoherent groans more than actually words and sentences.

"No no! You rest, I'll be back in a minute anyway." She reassured, she didn't exactly want to be roaming the insitute on her own for very long, she just thought that stretching her legs might help her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The institute was cold, Clary was almost sure that if it were right she would be able to see her breath swirl through the air like a dragon breathing out smoke. She curled her arms around each other rubbing her hands up and down quickly to gain some warmth from the friction.

"Clary, Clary…" A voice whispered, echoing throughout the hall.

"Jace?" She called back, hoping he had decided to follow her but she knew it wasn't Jace. He was back. Clary mentally kicked herself for not taking up Jace's offer for him to join her.

Somehow the room started to get darker, any moonlight that had be lighting up her way was now gone. She was surrounded by pitch black, and a quietness so deaf it made her ears ring. Clary span around to make her way back to her room but she had become so dizzy and nauseous it was hard to put one foot in front of the other without entirely collapsing.

Holding herself up against the wall she closed her eyes tight hoping that it would all go away and as quickly as it came on it did do just that. The silence and ringing in her ears was replaced by birdsong. The pitch backless that she was plunged into was gone, she could feel the morning haze on her eyes.

Carefully she opened her eyes to take in the world around her, she thought she would be greeted by the safe dark wooden walls and medieval like interior of the institute but she was wrong. Rather than Clary's safe carpeted floor was now hard solid rock. She seemed to be standing cliff landing on some sort of cave jagged and vicious rock walls surrounded her from head to toe. Clary moved delicately to the cliff edge to see if there as a way out below. All she saw was still glistening water, she could even see her reflection. The cave was lit up but Clary couldn't see where the light was coming from as she looked for the source her eyes fell on something different, something that put a feeling of horrible familiarity in the pit of her stomach that felt like it would eat away at her from the inside out. He was here. The man who had been taunting her for the last several days. The man who's voice would call her name in the middle of the night and steal her away on dreams like this. Fury rose up inside her like a white hot flame up up her spine, her hands balled into fists, shaking violently, she only wished she had her weapon with.

"Why am I here?!" She screamed at him. Clary had a mix of emotions within her, confusion, anger, frustration, and terror. She couldn't do this anymore, she would no longer be played around with like a cat with a mouse. She demanded answers now.

"I brought you here Clary because I want you. I want you to see my world and stay with me."

"What?" Clary exclaimed taking a step towards him, gradually making her way over to the mysterious man refusing to let him be a mystery anymore but she knew if she tried to attack him abruptly he would just vanish or attack back, neither of which helped her.

"Why would I stay with you, I don't even know you." taking another step closer watching out for any loose rocks that would slip her up.

"Oh Clary." He sang with an amused tone "but I know you, I've known you since birth."

"No." Clary whispered, disbelieve colouring her voice. Clary's world cracked and tumbled around her, it suddenly dawned on her who this man was, why his voice had been so familiar before but there were still so many questions, none of it made sense. "You're dead. I saw you die. Raziel killed you!" She exclaimed in horror. "Valentine!"

"No Clary!" The voice bellowed, so loud that the rocks surrounding her shook. Clary ducked slightly as she looked up, rapidly checking that the cave was still stable as small pieces of small rock and dust fell into the water below, making prominent plopping sounds. "It's true Clary you don't know me, but you will do." He said reclaiming her attention. He swiftly turned revealing his true self. He was a boy a little older than her, He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color. He had a pale, restless face with high cheekbones and his eyes were demonic, the blackness of his eyes, taking over fully leaving no room for the whites. The resemblance was uncanny. He looked like a young Valentine.

The boy made his way towards her. Clary could do nothing she felt paralyzed, her mouth was agape from shock she was speechless.

"It's stranger than you could have ever dreamt it, isn't it?" He mused simply as if it were nothing. "Valentine was my father too. He experimented on me, injecting me with demon blood, hence the…" He gestured to his eyes. "But it does have some perks. Clary I've been rounding up a demon army. Being part demon they listen to me and.I plan on using them to attack the Clave." He spoke excitedly but took a different took when he saw how frightened she was. "I mean can you even dare to look or bare to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven." He gestured towards Clary. It was clear what his intentions were with her but he claimed he was her brother! Clary tried to step away from him but her foot landed on some uneven ground. The boy jumped towards like lightening, her catching before she could tumbled backwards and crack her skull on the rocks behind her. He had her now, in his grasp, his hands tightening around her arms and bringing her closer to him. Clary felt uncomfortable at how intimate he was with her. "I want you Clary. You and me, we are going to rule the both the shadow world and the human together, side by side. My Queen." Clary shook her head in horror, the words of disgust and protest drying up in her throat like water evaporating. "But Clary" He leaned in even closer, bringing his lips to her ear, so close she could feel his breath on her skin, she shuddered, repulsed by him. "Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, and you'll find the man behind the monster." He drew himself back looking at her fully and grinning like the madman he was. "Although now you've seen me, I can't let you leave, you can't be free."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has got this far!

\- Thank you for your words of encouragement! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.

ShamiksXa - Thank you! I know I'm terrible when it comes to describing things, I'm all action and speech! I will try my best though!

Guests - Thank you! And No it's not weird that you want that to happen!


	6. All I Ask Of You

**All I Ask Of You**

* * *

Clary screamed awake. She was back in the institute and it was early morning, she was slumped against the wall. She quickly felt the floor and wall around her making sure it was real. There was no way that that could have been a dream. She remembered the hard rocks, the sounds, the way his finger dug into her arms, with that thought she raised up her sleeves checking for redness or dents but before she could examine herself properly Jace was at her side.

"Clary! What is it? Are you hurt?" He rushed his words, his hands crossing her skin and head checking her over. His golden eyes tarnished with anguish, he held her close to him his head dropping to her shoulder but before she could tell him anything Izzy came running round the corner. She hadn't even gotten dressed yet, something was seriously wrong.

"Jace! There you are. Listen, we need to be on high alert an institute in California has had a massive demon attack." Izzy said the urgency in her words obvious.

Clary started to shake, the boy in the cave had told her he could control demons, she remembered his cold, demonic, black eyes. "Jace, it's him. He did this." She blurted out, she couldn't get her words out fast enough.

"Who Clary?" He asked alertly but she couldn't bring herself to speak another word of him. Not in these halls where he had tortured her so much. She felt like she couldn't breath, her heart thumping against her chest like a hammer, sweat making her hair cling to her face and back of her neck. She couldn't do it, so she ran.

"Clary, wait!" Jace called after Clary as he saw her run down the hall he was about to take off after her but was stopped by Isabelle grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong with Clary?" Isabelle whispered to Jace, she was concerned about her friend. Clary was usually a pillar of strength it was so unusual for her to act like this about a demon attack. She would have thought Clary would have jumped at the chance to investigate.

Jace looked back to where Clary had ran off to. He turned to give her an apologetic look before bolting off after Clary, he couldn't stand and explain something he was hardly understanding himself.

Clary ran upstairs and stairs winding her way through and up the labyrinth that was the institute before burst through the glass doors, welcoming the relief that the cool gust of wind brought as it whipped against her skin and hair. From Clary's point of view the church rooftop was abandoned all from four grey stoned angels, their faces benevolent and caring. She looked out at New York morning haze and watched the sun slowly rising above the magnificent skyline.

The church rooftop was abandoned all apart from four grey stone statue of angels of the archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Raziel. Hidden away behind the statue of Raziel was figure in the shadows. The Phantom. He was about to proceed with his final move, capturing sweet, innocent Clary for his own before Jace had ran into view and abolished his plan. He pressed himself tightly against the angel, concealing himself in the shadows, intently concentrating on their heated exchange.

"Clary, why are we here?" Jace demanded as he finally caught up with her. She was pacing frantically on the far side of the roof. Jace didn't dare to go near her in this state not wanting her to try and break away and accidentally trip. He decided he would stay here on the other side and try and persuade her to come back.

"Don't take me back there." She span to look at him her pleaded eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

"We have to return-" He said gesturing back at the door.

"He'll kill you, his eyes will find us there!" She madly pointed at the institute.

"Clary, don't say that." Jace said trying to calm her. She was acting like the institute was some kind of prison. Like they were in on this as well, corrupt and plotting against her. Jace shook his head he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't even think it!"

"And if he has to kill a thousand men, this..." Clary struggled to think of a word for him, he was real yet no one else knew of him, he was like a ghost personally haunting Clary and her dreams. "...This Phantom will kill and kill again-"

"There is no Phantom, or boy or voice!" Jace shouted back running his hands through his hair, he was becoming frustrated. He knew Clary couldn't help herself, she fully believe that this Phantom as real. Jace, didn't know how else to help her other than to constantly reassure her that none of it was real.

"I can't escape from him." She interjected grabbing at her hair, continuously pacing. "I never will!"

It was clear to both of them that Clary was descending into madness. Jace could only hope that he could help her climb her way back up.

"Who is this man whose voice you hear?" Jace wondered aloud, he thought if he could just understand more about this voice that haunted her with every breath, it might be able to bring some solution on how to cure her.

"Jace, I've been there, to his world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? He looked exactly like Valentine, Jace-!"

"Clary, what you heard was a dream and nothing more." He explained urgently. She looked as she were a million miles away, on another world. So distraught by this phantom. "Clary. Clary!" Jace called to grab her attention.

"Clary…" The Phantom voice whispered.

Not even here, outside with Jace could she escape him. Clary collapsed in on herself in pure defeat, her chest heaving with sobs. She brought herself inwards, hugging her knees close to her, and resting her head on her arms trying to block out all the world. There was to be no escape from this waking nightmare nowhere to hide from this creature that constantly followed her.

Jace's heart broke for Clary. He finally understood how plagued she was by this voice, how hysteric it was making her and now staring at her shattered form, so delicate, so fragile, so vulnerable he realised that he needed to be there for her now more than ever.

He made his way over to her and held out his hand. Clary looked up at him tears leaving trails on her face where they had fallen, she hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her into an embrace.

"No more talk of darkness, or of nightmares or this voice." He hushed her, one and around her waist holding her close him as the other stroke her hair softly. "I'm here, nothing will harm you. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you, and to guide you."

She said nothing, her body still staking from the tears.

Jace held her even tighter, kissing her forehead. "You're safe, okay? No one can find you here, your fears are far behind you."

She peered up at him through tear dropped eyelashes. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more nightmares, and you, always beside me.""

"I won't ever leave you side when you need me." He smiled at her, his free hand tracing her chin, tipping her head up to kiss him. "Come on we better get back, they'll be wondering where we are." He guided her back into the institute shutting away the outside world.

The church rooftop was abandoned once again except for the Phantom. He had heard everything. He stood their, motionless. He was in agony. The way she spoke of about both of them. Such contrast as if they were Lucifer and God. One a monstrous demonic boy, the other like he was her saviour, her angel.

"I gave you my plans, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you as soon as he saw you, your ivory face, your red flame of hair." The Phantom whimpered softly to himself his heart breaking. He looked down, his sorrow slowly manifesting into something ugly. He climbed up to the rooftop ledge where Clary had just stood. His hands clenching and unclenching in fury. "Hear me now Shadowhunters of the world!" He roared at the open air "You will curse the day you did not do, all I asked of you."

* * *

Thank you to everyone still reading this. Please continue to review! Let me know anything you like or dislike in the story.

Thank you to MagnusAtTheDisco for being my beta.


	7. Why So Silent?

**Why So Silent...?**

* * *

The main lobby of the institute was packed with a sea of shadowhunters in their gear, most of them were sent over from the Californian Institute after the demon attack. Everyone had been collecting for this month's annual 'pep talk' and overview of the last month's highs and lows essentially.

"Overall all this past month has been pretty good." Maryse informed the shadowhunters, her voice echoing off the church's impressive stonework. "Demon activity have been at an all time minimum ever since the attack on the California institute and those demons which have wormed their way through the woodwork have been dealt with sufficiently. Whilst this is good news it doesn't mean that we should slack off. I want everyone to remain alert. Carry on." She dismissed.

As soon as Maryse had finished everyone began to disband back to their allocated jobs. Although demon activity had been practically silent as Maryse remarked everyone was still very determined in their jobs.

Clary spotted Jace on the other side of the lobby. She squirmed passed and through a group of people who were coming her way, she felt like a salmon swimming upstream.

"Jace!" She called, grabbing for his arm to stop him. She pulled him closer so only he could hear her. "I can't be the only one who's a little suspicious here."

"You're not. I am too. Nonexistent demon activity for a month is weird alone but to have to correlate to almost the exact time as when The Phantom stopped whispering on your head?" He whispered back, crossing his arm. "It's doubtful that those timing up almost perfectly were a coincidence."

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do? There's no evidence to suggest anything, no leads to follow up on. Everything has just stopped. All we can do is be prepared." And as if the The Phantom had heard this all the institute alarm bells began ringing.

"Jace? What's happening?" Clary asked, looking around her as the wailing sound continued.

"An intruder is trying to get in. Clary make sure you have your steele and weapon. Alec, Izzy follow me." Jace hissed brandishing his weapon proudly. Alec and Isabelle ran to gather their weapons, Alec's preferred bow and arrow and Isabelle's gold electrum whip.

Clary knew that although on the outside he seemed excited and cocky, finally getting a fight after quiet month, she knew that he was equally terrified that this could be something bigger, like they were falling into a trap.

All of them marched out the door following Jace who was leading them. They knew they had to remain on guard, focused and sharp, one slip up and the whole institute could be danger. Clary followed closely behind them.

Right in front of the church was a glowing void. Usually if someone or something was attacking the institute they would at least try to be a bit more stealthy. Not this and that made everyone even more apprehensive. Jace held up his hand to shelter his eyes, this void was as bright as the sun. It looked almost exactly like a portal yet instead of glowing it's usually purple-pink colour it was completely white. They stood fixed in their place, bracing themselves for the worst.

Emerging from the white void came a figure. Tall, muscular, slender boy. He couldn't have been much older than they were. He looked like her was almost monochrome. He had horribly white skin and platinum blonde hair which only drew more attention to his fully black emotionless and maniacal eyes.

Clary sucked in her breath at the sight of him. Her heart stopped for a moment and then began began race full pelt, crashing against her ribcage so loud that it drummed on her eyes. "That's him Jace. That's the phantom." she whispered in horror. Jace held his hand out protectively cautioning Clary to stay behind him.

"Why so silent?" The Phantom mused. "Surely you didn't think I had left you for good? Did you miss me?"

"I never believed in you. I don't like to be wrong. So what do you want?" Jace growled in a low and vicious tone. His hands tightening their grip around his angel blade instinctively.

"Well I guess the phrase seeing is believing has never been more truer than now. I'll keep this short, simple but not necessarily sweet. I want Clary." He said as if he were just asking for a measly pen. Treating her as if she were nothing.

Isabelle, Alec and Jace instantly grouped around Clary defensively. There was no way on heaven or hell that he was getting anywhere near her.

"How about no." Jace barked back at him.

He just stood there, his hands behind his back. Weaponless. Defenceless. With a stupid arrogant smirk plastered on his deathly face. Something wasn't right.

He gave a low dark chuckle before replying. "How about you give her to me or I attack another institute."

At that moment everything fell into place. Clary was telling the truth, she was right. Jace felt awful for ever doubting her. He made a mental note to apologise to Clary the moment he could. They realised now that he, this...this Phantom as Clary called him had been behind the massive demon attack on California. He was probably the reason there had been less and less demon attacks all over that past month.

"And this time, I'll make sure that your institute is nothing but a crumbling pile of stone. Every brick broken, every glass shattered, every angel "He gestured up to the towering angel above them. "Fallen." He whispered maliciously.

Jace's eyes widened in terror "Get back!" he bellowed, throwing himself at Clary, pushing her out the way just as the head of the massive angel above them came crashing down. Jace checked over Clary quickly before twisting around to see if Alec and Isabelle were unharmed as well.

"Remember there are worse things that a crumbling church." The Phantom voice echoed around the graveyard.

Jace rapidly grabbed for his weapon and slashed at the now open air. He stood their astounded that the Phantom was gone. Vanished into thin air as quickly as he came. Jace raised his eyes skyward, staring at the angel above that had been above them. The cut was clean. Like the angel had gone through a guillotine.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who is still reading! You're the reason that this story is continuing without you're support, favourites, reviews and follows I probably wouldn't carry on!

Everyone go look at MagnusAtTheDisco's story Legally Magnus! They're a great writer, far better than me actually and they've been an incredible beta to me!


	8. New York Meets Alicante

**New York Meets Alicante**

* * *

The young shadowhunters hurriedly returned to inside the institute, defeated but still determined to find a way out of this mess. From the corner of Clary's eye she could see Maryse striding towards her, instantly pulling them all into her office, bombarding them with questions.

"Explain." She demanded furiously.

Clary nervously looked down, tying her fingers into knots. She knew she had to explain everything. For the third time. Be greeted with dumbstruck looks that made her feel sick. For the third time. She only hoped Isabelle and Alec would understand why she had kept it a secret.

Slowly she explained the events that had had occurred previously that had led up to this point. She chose her words carefully but left no detail out. She explained the voice, how it had appear out of nowhere. The dreams, how the engulfed her entirely. How she wasn't so sure they were dreams anymore. And even how the boy had looked like a young Valentine, how he had claimed to be Valentine's son, and how he wanted her that made her stomach wretch with wrongness.

"So all of this had been going on and neither of you told me." Maryse seethed. In hindsight it probably would have been easier to have just told everyone as soon as it started.

"And you said Magnus knew?" Alec inquired.

"Yes."Clary replied solemnly. "But I promised him not to tell anyone. I didn't even want him to tell Jace!" She added quickly not wanting to cause a lover's spat between them. They both seemed so happy after they had come back from their around the world holiday she didn't want to spoil it.

Isabelle's hand went to Clary's shoulder. "I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. It must have been hard. But just know that we would have helped you no matter what." She said an encouraging smile passing over her face towards Clary. "Even if you were a complete loony." She teased playfully.

"That's the thing I don't think I was completely crazy. I mean yes not knowing if I was or not drove me to the brink but it's almost a relief knowing now that he's real yet it's completely terrifying at the same time. What if my dreams weren't dreams? What if somehow he used that portal-like-thing to get into the institute?" Clary questioned.

Not a sound passed. It were as if time stood still. Everyone was motionless. Tense. Clary could be right and if she was right that meant that they were almost completely defenceless.

Maryse thought for a moment, taking everything she had just heard into consideration. "Call for an evacuation." She sighed in defeat. "I want everyone out of this place now. Alec called Magnus Bane, tell him we'll be needing his services. I want him to draw us a portal. Isabelle alert the Clave in Alicante that we will be arriving." Alec and Isabelle nodded and left the room obediently to begin their tasks.

Jace looked at Maryse asif she had just slapped him. "So that's it?!" He exclaimed in frustration. "We're just going to run?" Jace had been taught to stand his crowd and fight, running was for cowards.

"Yes, Jace!" She snapped back rising up to square him on. The standoff lasted all but 2 seconds. Maryse sighed again, slipping back into her chair. "I know this is hard but even you have to admit if we ran towards this we would be running in blind. Alicante has stronger wards, they will protect us, and he won't be able to portal in the city." She stated gravely, her eyes roaming over to Clary who was sitting in the corner, purely an onlooker to this debate. Jace's eyes followed Maryse's gaze. "It's safer for everyone." Maryse finished. She knew he now understood why she chose her actions.

Jace stared at Clary. He anger and hardness evaporating from his eyes. He couldn't argue. Just like he would do anything to protect Clary he knew that Maryse would do anything to protect the shadowhunters whilst they were in her Institute.

Not too long ago he dreaded the thought of Clary being in Alicante but now he knew it was much safer there and he wouldn't risk her life due to his own hubris.

He turned back to Maryse and nodded silently. They were going back to Idris.

Idris was completely different since the last time she was here. She had been instructed to leave almost instantly after the war, since she wasn't really allowed to be here in the first place. The city of Alicante had been in ruin after the demon attacks. Buildings had been burnt down, and destroyed so now half the city was covered in scaffolding. It was nice to know that even Shadowhunters used some of the same things that mundanes did, that they couldn't just magically re-construct their buildings. Clary was still in awe, even with half the city being rebuild it was still as beautiful as ever. If anything it had become more beautiful to Clary's Artistic eye, the city was now an ingenious fusion of silver and gold, industrial and renaissance architecture, New York meets Alicante. She so desperately wished she had her sketch pad with her.

Clary, Jace and rest of the Lightwoods stayed in a medium sized house near the Clave's main council building. Once the Clave had been notified of the Phantom's threat and what his was possible of they issued an immediate caution out to everyone. Any unnecessary shadowhunters in other institutes had to immediately return to Idris.

A lot of children returned to Idris, they were too young to fight, leaving them in the institute's could lead to more possible fatalities if the phantom were to strike. This meant that Max returned to Idris with the rest of the Lightwood family. After the war he had momentarily stayed at the New York institute but after burning down a curtain with a fire rune he was sent to another institute that could keep a better eye on him. It was great to have him back.

Clary decided to revisit Amatis once she had settled in. She felt almost like an extended part of her family since she found out she was related to Luke who was essentially her father. Clary let herself stroll idly to Amatis' house that was on the other side of the grand canal. She let her hand lazily skim across the stone bricks in the walls as she waltzed down a small alley and over a petite bridge that cross over another side canal.

Clary's peace was short lived, she had hardly gotten halfway to Amatis' before she could hear thunderous footsteps behind her. She certainly felt safer in Alicante than she had in New York but that didn't mean she didn't carry her angel blade with her. She unsheathed her weapon that had been carried on her back wielding it up in defence. From around the corner appeared Jace, glistening slightly from sweat that he built up from running after her.

"The Clave want to see us immediately." He said throwing a thumb behind him, gesturing back the way they'd come.

Clary returned her weapon to where it had originally sat in the middle of her back and nodded, following him to the council building.

* * *

Hello everyone! Again as always thank you to anyone who is keeping up with the story and have gotten this far. Well done! To any new readers, hello and welcome. And to everyone old or new I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please continue to review, favourite and follow.

MagnusAtTheDisco has been my wonderful beta throughout this story so far! They have an incredible story called Legally Magnus and it's a great read!


	9. Twisted Every Way

**Twisted Every Way**

* * *

Clary and Jace made their way up a grand staircase that was placed proudly in the middle of the large entryway of the council building. They had been instructed to go left at the top of the stairs and through large wooden doors.

Clary couldn't get her head around why they had asked for her. "What do you think this is about?" She finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I have no idea but they wouldn't call an emergency meeting for light hearted matters." Jace answered soberly.

The council building was so large, Clary knew she could easily get lost in a building like this. The building was so magnificent that each wooden door had a carved animal in the frame. Their door was a lion. The door led to an extraordinary room lavish with decoration. A glittering chandelier with crystals that cascaded downwards, throwing light in all directions, hung above a round giant dark wooden table placed perfectly in the middle. Clary's mind instantly thought that this would be what the knights of the round table must have looked like.

Only relevant nameless Clave members were instructed to show. Although most of them were old differing white men. It was most likely that money had brought them into their power and position. They were shouting at each other from over the table, like children competing, some were sitting down, other's had stood up, their rage getting the better of them.

At the far head of the table, the end polar opposite of Clary was a man who remained calm. It was almost a scary calm. All these men around him shouting their opinions and him just sitting there content. He was actually wearing a monocle. Clary didn't think anyone actually wore them except for Mr. Peanut.

In the corner nearest to Clary were Alec and Isabelle, across from them were Maryse and Robert. Maryse forehead crinkled, she was pacing the length of the room whilst Robert had his hands on his head, frowning at the ground. They looked in utter dismay.

"Ludicrous! This is absolutely Ludicrous!"

"More like an outrage!" Another clave member shouted, throwing his hands about in anger.

"It's an insult that he thinks he can threaten us like this after what we have just been through!"

"Ahh!" A nameless Clave member mused, ceasing the shouting. "Here's our little flower. Clarissa Fairchild. Quite the name of the hour."

All eyes were on her and Jace as they fully entered the room.

"What's this about?" Clary asked, ignoring the Clave member's jibe at her. She wasn't in the mood to play games. She didn't know why though she couldn't have possibly don't anything wrong within the few hours she had been here.

"We've had a note. Yes, I know a little old fashioned, even for our taste but it seems you are the subject of which is under discussion." The Clave member said in a tone that was easily sarcastic and patronising. "It seems that a Jonathan Morgenstern is asking for you." He said casually as if he were a gentleman caller. "The man has asked you but the strangest part is that we don't know why. He simply instructed us to get you here at once. So naturally after quite some debate we thought we'd indulge our...inquisitiveness. Care to enlighten us."

"What?" Clary demanded. This was why they had called her here? "I don't know anyone called Jonathan Morgenstern. You make it sound as if this is my fault."

"She's the one behind this!" Someone had shouted hastily she hadn't seen who. It was clear that the Clave members didn't think too kindly of her. Perhaps they thought that she was playing some meddlesome prank on them.

"How dare you?!" Clary snapped back more infuriated than shocked. She would not be falsely accused by anyone not even the Clave.

"Clarissa Fairchild, could have easily been Clarissa Morgenstern." The head Clave member retorted back. "And this note is signed by Jonathan Morgenstern. Well we all know that Valentine staged his death by placing bodies in a house fire. One of a man and one of a boy. Jonathan Morgenstern is possibly the missing son that we thought had burnt in a fire. The same fire that we thought had killed Valentine."

Clary had a flashback of the Phantom's evil, demonic face, whispering something about how Valentine was his father. How he had experimented on him with demon blood. At the time she had been too engrossed with his horrific face that held his fully black emotionless eyes that her brain wasn't properly processing what he had been saying. It finally made sense why he had looked so much like Valentine. The moment was bittersweet. He was her brother. She had a brother, she always wanted a brother but not like this. She didn't want to be related to another person who could be capable of such horrendous things.

Clary stumbled backwards, her arms reaching out for the cool marble wall to steady herself on. Her ears were ringing again, blood drumming loudly. She felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Clary-! Clary, are you alright?!" Jace urgently whispered bending down to help her regain her balance.

She nodded faintly, there was too much sound in her ears she could only just make out what the other Clave members were saying.

"If Valentine had survived then it's equally possible that Jonathan survived the fire too." One Clave member explained.

"This isn't my fault. I have nothing to do with his plot." Clary said defended herself weakly, still holding herself up against the marble wall and Jace.

Just then there was a knock at the door. A small looking lad with a petite frame, looking a tad younger than Clary nervously came in. "Please Sirs. I have another note."

The Clave members groaned in unison. "Who delivered it?" The head Clave member called out from across the room.

"I don't know Sir, I went away on an errand for about five minutes and it was on my desk when I returned. Handwritten address."

"Well read it out." He demanded impatiently.

"Clave members. By now you have received my previously note. Let it be know that you are defenceless against me. My demon army outweighs your's by thousands. Even with the downworlders help you cannot win. I request that Clarissa Fairchild be present at Lake Lyn tonight at Midnight. If you do not follow my requests I will make sure that Alicante and the residents it holds with be beyond recognition. Who do you think helped my father take down the Wards? Signed Jonathan Morgenstern." The boy finished, placing the note on the large table and leaving.

The room was deafly silent. A wave of nausea passed over her. She looked up at the Clave members, there faces drained of colour, she could swear they were feeling as sick as she was. She had been right though. There was no escape. Not Jace, not the Clave and not even the wards could protect her.

"I won't do it." Clary whispered mostly to herself. There had to be another way.

Moments that felt long passed before Jace finally broke the silence. "We have all been blind - and yet the answer is staring us in the face." Jace began, Clary could see the cogs working in his head as he contemplated his plan. "This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening. Go on. Hurry up." The Clave members all shouted.

"We shall play his game - perform his request." He quickly looked to Clary, he could see the panic in her eyes. "But remember we hold the ace." He said reaching for her hand and squeezing it to reassure her. "If Clary is there then we are certain that he will attend."

"We make certain all exits are blocked. We make certain the our men are there. We make certain that they are armed." Different members of the Clave said, interrupting each other getting themselves into a frenzy. The whole room was only a few mistakenly placed words from becoming an angry mob.

"Sunset will fall. His reign will end." Jace stated gravely.

"This is madness." Maryse who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal finally spat out.

"I'm not so sure. Not if it works." The head Clave member mused.

"Then help us. Instead of warning us. Help us!" Another Clave member piped in.

"Oh believe me. I will be helping. There is no way that we are putting her out there like bait!" Clary recoiled at the word. "Without me overseeing this mission. I intend no ill will but believe me we know this man has killed before."

"I understand that Maryse, but your institute are no longer the only ones in danger. If this plan succeeds it will free everyone in Alicante. Jonathan Morgenstern has to fall and we say he'll fall so fall he will!" The head Clave member stated with an arrogance that made Clary furious. How could he be so sure? It wasn't his neck on the line.

Clary pulled Jace towards her so only he could hear her. "Jace, don't put me through this, he'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go." She whispered desperately her voice ragged with trepidation. She was begging him to find another solution.

Jace was in agony for her. She was the equivalent of the Clary that had been on the rooftop, vulnerable, terrified, tortured and now he was the one putting her through it. It didn't help that Jonathan Morgenstern's weakness was Jace's weakness as well. Clary.

Jace bent his head to hers, placing a soft kiss on her hair resting there for an intimate moment before he moved to look at her straight on, gently clutching her hands on eyes locked gazes, her eyes were wide and glistening, threatening to shed tears. He hated seeing her like this.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man." He comforted her earnestly. Moving one hand to brush back her hair. "Yet while he lives, he will haunt us until we're dead."

Clary's eyes drifted away from Jace's. A million thoughts flying through her head. Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who is my brother? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good . . .I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's plot? Clary thought to herself, her body trembling with fear.

"Clary." Jace whispered, pulling her from her thoughts. "Don't think that I don't care but every hope and every pray rests on you now."

She couldn't help but imagine how this would pan out. She dreaded the thought of her standing alone in the dark, allowed to do nothing but wait for that horrible face to appear from the shadows. Only hoping that the plan succeeds.

A flurry of voices came rushing at her, indistinguishable as they overlapped each other, shouting at her, begging for her attention. The tears that had threatened before finally fell. "I can't." She stammered out before rushing out the room.

"Clary!" Jace called after her. Nothing. Jace growled in frustration. "So, it is to be war between us. But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours." He hissed to himself the promise that he would keep.

* * *

Hello to anyone new and hello to all the readers who have been keeping up with my story! Like always I want to thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, and following, those things really keep the story flowing. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

Again thank you to MagnusAtTheDisco for being my beta!


	10. Wishing She Were Somehow There Again

**Wishing She Was Somehow There Again.**

* * *

Clary walked slowly through Alicante, it had grown cold as dusk settled but unlike New York the city almost seemed dead. She was the only one walking around the city at this time. The once golden buildings were now blue and dark. New York was a complete contrast, the city would seem more alive at night, the vibrancy of the neon signs and yellow windows as they stood out sharply against the navy blue of the buildings and sky. How Clary yearned to be back in New York. Her home.

She knew from The Phantom's note that he could easily bring down the wards, she knew she was vulnerable but she didn't care. She needed to be alone, to think, to breathe, away from the the judging and prying eyes of the Clave.

As Clary walked she thought of her father. Not Valentine or even Luke. She thought of the man her mother had painted. The man whose picture she'd kept and had told Clary was her father. She remembered being a small child and talking to the picture. Showing her report cards and being so proud. He was once her companion, he had mattered to her, second only to her mother and Luke. She couldn't help but look back and feel silly now.

She remembered the exact moment her world shattered, the moment she was told that Valentine, this clearly evil and mentally deranged man, was her real father. That she had been living a lie all these years. Wishing she was somehow there again, to go back to that sweet innocent life. Just her, her mother, Luke, the man who she thought was her father, Simon and art academy. She wished they were all here with her now, how she desperately wanted to be comforted.

Clary walked past sculpted angels which were meant to be benevolent but now seemed cold and monumental. Church bells sounded in the distance calling for 11 o'clock. With each ring it reminded her that she had an hour to decide. They sounded hollow, like her very own death toll.

Clary thought of all the years she had been fighting back tears. Over the father that she thought was dead and over the father who was alive. Tears over the torture he could inflict and that he was hers. When Valentine had died it was a shock to her system, she now had two dead dads technically but in an awful way she was also a relieved. But now she shed tears over her brother, another monstrous person, poisoned by Valentine. She wanted rid of the Morgenstern men and the tie they had with her. 'Why can't the past just die?'.

As Clary crossed the main bridge that was over the grand canal of Alicante she knew what she must do. She knew she had to say goodbye to the past, she had to move passed all this violence, she had to learn to live again but for that to happen she had to end it.

'Give me the strength to try' She thought to herself. She wanted no more memories. No more silent tears. It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

The large lion doored room was quiet as Clary returned except for some low mumbles. Once again all eyes were on her.

She crossed over to Jace silently. He was crouching on the floor, his back against the marble wall. He had looked deep in thought until he clocked her. His face was now a mixture of emotions and she could see every one of them. Surprise, worry, fear. She felt them all too. She reached out her hands to him, helping him up and pulling him into an embrace. She took her time, holding onto him tightly and breathing in him. He smelt like the ground after the rain and sandalwood.

Clary drew herself back, hands still entwined with Jace's. She scanned the room, taking in the faces of everyone who surrounded her. Her friends, Izzy and Alec, their parents Maryse and Robert who had been kind to her, letting her stay at their institute and the Clave members, she knew that to them she was expendable. The room was silent, eager to hear what her answer would be. She looked back at Jace almost for encouragement, his eyes searching her's. She knew that as a Shadowhunter it was her duty to give herself up to save others. She closed her eyes and took in a breath savouring it before she gazed back at the Clave members, holding their stares. She knew she didn't need to say anything and so gave a solitary and curt nod, confirming not only her answer but her fate as well.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading this far! The next chapter will be posted very soon so keep your eyes out.

Thanks to MagnusAtTheDisco for being my beta.


	11. The Point of No Return

**The Point Of No Return**

* * *

Clary stood at the edge of Lake Lyn, the exact spot where she had woken up at when she had dreamed of this place, although the more she thought of it the more she knew that those dreams were in fact real. Softly, almost inaudibly the church bell sang out for midnight. With each dong of the bell Clary's breath became more scarce. She could hardly breath breathe, she was terrified to see that face again. All she could do was wait, she took comfort in a small stiff feeling in her boot which was a seraph dagger. Jace wouldn't allow her go weaponless even if it was useless. She knew that her life was entrusted to the army of the Clave who were dotted around the lake, positioned and prepared for when The Phantom would arise.

Every moment she waited felt like an hour being dragged across nails. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this tortuous affair much longer, all she wanted to do was call out for Jace but she felt a sense of duty, she had to be brave and hold her ground.

Suddenly a chill came across her with a gust of wind. Clary's body tensed, petrified of what was to happen next. She ran over the plan one more time, she knew she had play her part and make it believable.

"Hello there, little sister." The sickeningly familiar voice came from the shadows. "So you have come here. In pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish which until now has been silent. I have brought you here that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided."

They were brother and sister by blood and the things he was saying revolted her to her core. Just play along she told herself, willing herself to continue. Clary took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, not wanting to nerves to show. She could only nod at him, she was sure that if she spoke too soon he would catch onto the plan.

Jonathan held out his hand to her and she took took it, a grateful smile lacing her mouth. He led her to the boat, the same boat as she had once boarded before in her dream. Jonathan began to punt them across the river. She could hear the ore connecting and scraping along the riverbed. Clary took another deep breath desperately trying to calm herself, she gazed down at the the water below them, black as ink. She shuddered, thinking about what could lurk beneath the surface. The plan so far was going off without a hitch. "I have come here, and I hardly know the reason why? In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I'm here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided." She said mimicking his words back at him as they proceeded into the cave opening.

The boat knocked against a rock, startling Clary sober. It was almost time, she just needed to get him into place. They were back in the cave that she had woken up in the second time that Jonathan had lurked into her thoughts. This was the place when she first saw him, when he was no longer a voice in her head or a figure in the shadows but instead his true demonic self. Jonathan secured the boat and offered his hand again to help her onto the rock edge. Looking at the cave from a whole new angle was fascinating, it was much more intricate that she could have ever imagined. The cave looked like it could keep going for miles in some places.

Clary reached for Jonathan, drawing him to her and making him turn to look at her fully. His hands fell on her waist and her hands on his face, capturing his full attention. It felt wrong to be so intimate with someone who wasn't Jace and even more wrong that he was her brother. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, making it prickle up in disgust, it felt as if there were spiders crawling all over her. Everything in her body was screaming at her to let go, push him away and run but she had to suppress every instinct she had. She was past the point of no return, no going back now, no backwards glances. She had to complete the mission.

"Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question how long should we wait before we're one? When will our blood begin to race? The sleeping bud bursts into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" She playfully purred trying to be as convincing as she possibly could as her stomach turned at her own words.

His grip on her tightened, pulling her closer to him so much so that there was no longer space between their bodies. Clary could feel the heat burning off him. She gasped in shock and pain and he mistook it for a sign to continue, his lips grazing against her neck where her pulse jumped out. All she could do was close her eyes with a shudder, recoiling into herself.

"Let go of her now!" said a clear hard voice from across the room. Clary's heart beated even faster but now in joy and relief. Jace!

Surrounding Jonathan was Jace, Alec, Izzy, and three other members of the Clave's army, their weapons raised for battle, their stances low and firm, like rocks. Clary finally let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She wanted to run over to them, to fight with them but she was still in the vice like hands of Jonathan.

Jonathan looked around sizing up his opponents carefully before a twisted smirk grew on his face. Clary's fear returned instantly, she knew that it was too good to be true. She struggled against him her hands balled into fists, bashing against his chest and pushing with all her strength against him but she could only squirm, like a mouse caught in the hands of a cat.

Everything happened so quickly that Clary could hardly understand. She saw a flash, then a thick grey cloud of smoke. "Clary!" someone called out for her. The sound fell distant as she felt the whoosh of air rushing passed her and the stomach churning feeling of falling. She was still in the boa like constricting arms of Jonathan, he threw her over his shoulder like a fireman would, to get a better grip on her. She couldn't see where he was taking her. She tried to focus her eyes passed the smoke as it began the fade, she saw the small pool and the boat that brought them here quickly getting smaller.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair, down we plunge to prison of my mind, down that path into darkness deep as hell!" Jonathan screamed manically, cackling as they continued to descend lower and lower. With each foot they dropped, her hopes of ever finding a way out of this place became just as low. They twisted and turned through tiny gaps and tunnels, she would have never of guessed would be there, this cave was like a maze. Some of the cave was lit up by lanterns that were hung from the wall, other times Jonathan would be in pitch black. Clary wondered how he could find his way and not slip or fall when trying to clamber through the cave in the darkness. Finally they stopped and he put her down. Behind her was a small stream that trickled down the cold rock wall. She was in a corner with no way out other than to fight her way out but even then she knew she would get lost.

The area around her was one that you would never expect to see in a cave. Rags, tattered blankets and torn cushions thrown onto the floor on a heap that somewhat resembled a makeshift bed. A scrap metal bowl, with a spoon near a burned out fire pit. But these weren't the most strangest items down here. Scattered around were mirrors, at least a dozen, full length ones, hand held ones, medium ones, they came in all sizes. It dawned on her all at once, clearing her confusion with a sharp tang of pity, he was living down here. How didn't the Clave know about this place?

"Why you ask? Was I bound in chains in this cold and dismal place, not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" He answered her unasked question, know what she was thinking as if he were reading her mind.

She was about to speak when she was cut off by distant voices that echoed and bounced throughout the cave. "Find him! He's a murderer and he must be found!"

Jonathan snapped his head in the direction the voices seemed to be coming from briefly before he turned his attention back to Clary. "Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere Clary-Clary Why? Why?!" He asked her desperately, he seemed demented and frantic like he was a fox running from vicious dogs.

Clary couldn't help but have pity for this man. He was outcasted from Valentine after his experiments had failed them both. He hadn't asked to be his son, hadn't asked to be experimented on but was made to live in the deepest parts of a cave, hiding away from society and humanity as a consequence of his face. Those inhuman eyes. She was torn, while she felt pity she also knew he was a murderer, he had opened the wards for Valentine to attack Alicante, he attacked an institute with a demon army he had raised and tortured Clary more than she was mentally capable of, putting her on the brink of insanity. Did he really deserve her pity?

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" She spat venomously. "Am I now your prey to your lust for flesh?"

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh." He hissed back, ripping her away from the corner and back into his arms, grabbing at her skin like a wolf ripping away at it's catch. "This face, this infection which poisons our love, this face which earns a mother's fear and loathing. I had to wear a mask, my first, an unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate!" He barked as he quickly spun her around making her face one of the many mirrors littering this place, planting his face cheek to cheek with hers before spinning her back to face him again violently."An eternity of _this_ before your eyes." He spat viciously grabbing for her left hand and driving rusty and dirty ring down her wedding finger. Clary inspected the ring on her finger, it was a Morgenstern ring like the one Jace had.

The voices echoed again making Jonathan and Clary break away and turn in their direction. "He's here somewhere. Spread out. Find him!" They were getting closer.

Clary closed the distance between them, staring back at him squaring him on. She gripped his hand tightly to gain his attention. He turned away from the voices and gazed at her, listening intently. "That haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." She whispered wanting to hurt him.

His lip curled up, almost like a dog baring it's teeth as he snatched his hand back. He turned away from her now looking back in the direction of where the voices had come from before. "Wait!" Quickly he threw a hand up to stop her from saying anything more. "It would appear that we have a guest!" Jace came from behind a large rock pillar his seraph blade at the level of his eyes, ready to pounce. "Sir-"

"Jace-!" Clary shouted in horror and yet relief. She was overjoyed that he had come after her but they both knew what Jonathan was capable of.

She was cut off quickly before she could say anything else, Jonathan's hand rapidly clasping around her throat, raising her up so that she struggled to touch the floor. Her tiptoes only nearly grazing the rocks beneath her. She clawed at his wrist, fighting against his grip so she could get a few gasps of air.

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight." Jonathan exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his voice, his usual sickly smirk appearing. "I had rather hoped that you would come and now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night."

Jace's sword dropped from his hands with a loud clatter. He had straightened up from his fighting pose. He was now just Jace. His hands were raised in defence. "Free her! Do what you will only free her! Have you no pity?"

"Lover boy makes a passionate plea." Jonathan joked glancing up at Clary, still hoisted in his grip.

"Please Jace it's useless-" Clary just managed to choke out before Jonathan's grip tightened on her throat once again.

"I love her, does that mean nothing." Jace pleaded trying to reason with Jonathan. "I love her! Show some compassion?"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Jonathan snapped back.

"Clary!" Jace shouted to her. "Let me see her!"

"Be my guest!" Jonathan hissed throwing Clary down on hard rock floor.

Jace bolted towards her, his hands wavering over her crumpled form. "Clary- Clary, speak to me, are you okay?"

Clary coughed slightly her hand rubbing at her throat, purple marks of where Jonathan's hand had gripped were already forming. She had a cut on her forehead where she had collided with a rock which was now bleeding down the side of her face but she was okay.

"Sir. Yes you, I bid you welcome. Did really you think I would harm her..," Jonathan mused, chuckling slightly, making his way around Jace. "...much?" At this point neither of them were concentrating on Jonathan, their eyes were solely focused on each other. "Why should I make her pay for the sins which are your's!" Jonathan growled as he placed a noose around Jace's neck, pulling him away

from Clary and slowly yanking him up.

"No!" Clary screeched as her hands uselessly reached out for him.

Jace pulled at the rope, battling with it, trying to free himself but it was no use.

"Nothing can save you now except perhaps,Clary. Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you send lover boy to his death. This is your choice, this is the point of no return." Jonathan spoke obstinately, staring Clary waiting for her answer.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" Clary said before she doubled over, her hands covering her face as she weeped. This was all her fault. She didn't know what to do.

"Clary forgive me, please forgive me," Jace barely mustered out "I did it all for you and all for nothing. Say you love him and my life is over...he'll take you away. I don't want to live in a life without you, Clary."

"Too late for turning back. Too late for prayers and useless pity. Past all hope of cries for help. No point in fighting, For either way you choose you cannot win." Jonathan cackled manically as he yanked the rope, torturing Jace, choking him.

Jace hooked his fingers around the rope, creating a barrier between the noose and his neck, finally managing to take a full breath. "Either way you choose he has to win!"

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Jonathan sneered at her.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Jace barked back at him.

Clary glanced at them both, one angry, self loathing man who had never seen humanity or kindness and the other the man she loved. She couldn't let Jonathan kill Jace, he was right she couldn't win. There was no way out of this.

"Angel of my mind-" Clary began

"For pity's sake, Clary, say no!" Jace roared at her.

"Who deserves this?" She continued on trying her best to ignore Jace. She couldn't bare to look at him anymore, not when they were about to be parted so soon, not like this.

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Jace carried on to argue against her. They both loved each other so much, they would both give their life for the other.

"Why do you curse mercy?" She questioned as she wiped away any reminisce of tears.

"His life is now the prize. Which you must earn!" Jonathan teased.

"I fought so hard to free you, Clary." Jace stifled out before Jonathan could yank him up again almost like a carnival doll.

"Jonathan…" She pleaded.

"You've passed the point of no return!" He replied savagely his demonic eyes seeming more crazed that usually.

"Jonathan! You deceived me. I gave my mind, blindly." She explained, remembering the moment and pure fear she felt when he had first spoken to her.

Jonathan's grip on the rope that was linked to Jace's noose loosened. Jace's feet fell firmly back on the ground, as he pulled to loosen the the noose at much as he could, gasping for breath.

"Blindly." Jonathan murmured as he gazed at his reflection in a mirror. His jaw clenched together, fighting back rage. "You try my patience. Make. Your. Choice."

Clary used her arms to help herself up, she began to stumble towards Jonathan, her footing uneasy on the uneven ground. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? May the Angel, give me courage to show you, you are not alone." Suddenly there was no space between them, she had leap over to hug him, holding him close to her, in a tight embrace. She pulled back momentarily before bringing his face to hers and kissing him. Clary could almost sense the electricity that ran through him as their lips connected.

Jonathan was bewildered stiff, his hands had let go of the rope entirely, now hovering in the open air not knowing where to place them. He was so shocked that he couldn't close his eyes, he just kept staring at this girl's perfect ivory face, her eyes, sweetly closed like rose petals, and her fiery hair erupting around her.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!" The voices echoed again making Clary pull away from Jonathan. They were so close now, any minute and the Clave would be here to take Jonathan to condemn him to his death.

Clary instantly focused her eyes on Jace who still was captured by the tight noose around his neck. She glanced back at Jonathan, studying him, her eyes wide and begging for him to let them go. There was silence between them as Clary waited to see what Jonathan would do, the only sound was the ever closing, marching footsteps of the Clave army. Time seemed to become gruelingly stagnant. The marching footsteps grew louder with every moment, sounding more like the drums of war.

Jonathan, stared at them long and hard before picking up Jace's seraph blade. Clary inhaled sharply in terror as Jonathan directed the blade towards Jace. Clary coudn't help but run towards Jace trying to stop Jonathan from harming him but she didn't need to. The Seraph blade sliced through the rope that was holding Jace, freeing him from the noose.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this." Jonathan finally said breaking the silence. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you, take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell the secret you know of this angel in Hell." He continued on, becoming more aggressive and unhinged with every breath. "Go now! Go now, and leave me!" He screamed at them hysterically, finally breaking down into a mangled form.

Jonathan inhaled heavily, trying to catch his breath as tears crawled down his face. He sat crumpled on the floor staring at a mirror propped up against a rock wall. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world," He paused, taking on another deep and ragged breath. "Will never find you…" He whispered to himself pitifully.

Jonathan continued to stare at himself in the mirror, his hands now coming up to tenderly graze under his eyes. He loathed himself, he wished he could change himself, he wished he had the chance to be a better person but his eyes...they were too vicious for the world to understand. Slowly his eyes focused on the figure in the mirror behind him. Clary. She was standing behind him. Jonathan turned swiftly around to see if it was true and not just a vision of his mind. She was there, his angel. She gave a soft smile as she stepped towards him, crouching down with him and placing her hand over his. She squeezed it tightly before she removed her hand. He looked down at his hand, opening it up slowly. Clary hand was now replace by his Morgenstern ring. He stared up at her, astonished, he was surprised she had come back but was entirely too grateful that she had returned his ring.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. You alone, can make my song take flight. Clary, I love you." He whispered to her, tenderly bringing his hand to her face wiping away tears that were now streaming down. She smiled apologetically, capturing his hand momentarily before she stood up, to leave. Jonathan watched her reunite with Jace their hand clasped on one another's as they left him.

He glanced back down to his ring. He was alone again, far away from the prying eyes of everyone, hiding away from humanity. He grabbed a rock from the floor getting up finally before smashing the rock into the mirror in front of him, viciously colliding the rock with the fragile mirror glass, not stopping until nearly every last mirror, except one, as shattered. He made sure to leave almost no remnants, nothing to reflect his ugly face back at him. He knew the Clave were still searching for him and that they would be here at any moment. Jonathan crossed over to the last mirror, demolishing it and revealing a hollow back, a place where the cave turned into a series of tunnels that led even lower. He gazed back at the cave behind him studying at what was left, at what the Clave would most likely find. "It's over now." He breathed before he disappeared, slipping away into the darkness.

It wasn't long after the Clave members came into the clearing, seeing the chaos that had been left behind. Shattered glass, a noose, drying blood on the floor, a hole in the rock wall that seemed to have now been caved in, rags and tattered blankets. They searched for clues but couldn't find anything. Nothing of substantial evidence, except for a piece of paper that had been buried in the blankets. It was a picture, slightly crumpled and torn at the edges. In the picture was Valentine and a small boy, no older than five or six, they were smiling and Valentine had his arm around the boy. They looked happy, Valentine and the boy with demon black eyes.

* * *

Ahh! Thank you to everyone who has read the story! As Jonathan said it's over now! That's it. The End!

I'm thinking about writing another story but please tell me first what you thought of this one? What did you think of the ending? Did you have any sympathy for Jonathan? Was it wrong for Clary to kiss him?

Also some of you might think this story was slightly familiar or words were familiar and if you did you're not crazy! It was because I drew a lot of inspiration from the musical Phantom of the Opera! If you type into youtube phantom of opera 25 you'll find all the songs/chapters that inspired me and that I listened to relentlessly whilst writing the story.


End file.
